Waiting After the Comet
by proudinfidel
Summary: Zuko takes Azula to the mental hospital.  Mai and Katara become friends while awaiting the return of the others.  Aang professes his love for Katara.  Drama with Kataangyness. T for adult themes, complexity, and safety.


**Greetings fellow fans. This takes place right after Azula's defeat. Zuko has to get her to the mental institution and Katara awaits his return along with the rest of Team Avatar. Explains how Mai and Katara get to be friends and what Katara is thinking while awaiting the rest of Team Avatar's return to the fire nation royal palace. Aang confesses his love for her as she heals him after the conflict with Ozai.**

**Got this idea after watching the finale. That make out scene at the very end was pretty intense for nothing to have happened between the theater and then, so I decided on a little "addage." Also wanted to explain how Mai was accepted so readily by Katara (aside from the Boiling Rock, which she never witnessed). Rated T for more mature themes, but nothing raunchy so don't worry.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well I don't own Avatar or these awesome characters. I just do fan fiction because Avatar's awesome and I need stress relieve from FNP school. Further legal mumbo jumbo, bla, bla, bla, please don't sue me, etc.**

Chapter 1

"This has to be done tonight Katara." Zuko told her, never taking his eyes from Azula. The princess was seated and chained before them, her amber eyes fixed in a crazed and catatonic stare. She was much calmer now with the drugs coursing through her system, but Katara still worried. After all this was Azula. "I don't want her in the palace overnight…too many chances for escape, too much room for error."

"I suppose you're right," Katara sighed. They royal physician and his nurse had approached now and she watched them sort through some herbs; the nurse picked up an abacus, checking the dosage proposed by the physician. They quietly debated how to manage her for transport and afterwards.

Suddenly Azula's chains rattled and consciousness seemed to fill her eyes again. They fixed on Zuko and she bared her teeth the way a moose lion does before striking. A small puff of smoke escaped her mouth as she growled, catching the attention of the nurse.

The professional spun and thrust the tip of a shirshu dart into Azula's carotid with deadly accuracy. Azula immediately slumped into the chair, her crazed eyes darting to and fro.

The two professionals nodded at each other in agreement; the maximum allowable dose was necessary for transporting this one. They filled their medical bags hurriedly.

A shiver went through Katara."You sure you don't want some help?"

Zuko smiled at her. "I'll be alright. You've seen what capable assistants I have coming with me. Besides, " Zuko sighed, studying his chained, sedated sister with remorse and heaviness, " I have to see this hospital for myself. I have to make sure it's...secure." He looked at Katara now, "I also need you here in case the others come back..." He swallowed heavily and his gaze shifted down, "and in case they don't."

The others. With all of Azula's craziness Katara hadn' t thought about them... until now. What had become of Sokka and Toph? And Aang. Aang...She closed her eyes and leaned back against one of the palace pillars. Now she was fighting back tears. She always felt as though he would be successful but now doubt played in her mind...what it he hadn't?

She bit her lip, fighting back tears even more, at the thought of what may or may not be.

Suddenly she heard footsteps "Prince Zuko" Five fire sages approached and bowed, interrupting her thoughts. The lead sage Yuandau spoke: "I have brought those you requested. They are ready to assist you with the transport of the princess."

"Many thanks, Yuandau." Zuko returned his bow. "Now please stay with Katara, to keep and advise her should any difficulties arise. Make her comfortable within the palace. She is one of my dearest friends and voice in my absence. I expect to be back late tomorrow."

"Yes my lord," Yuandau strode toward Katara, and she felt his hand on her arm."This way my lady...we will set you up in your quarters while you await the prince's return."

"Please be careful Zuko," Katara said as she turned to follow Yuandau.

Zuko smiled "I'll stick an extra Shirshu dart in her for you."

Katara managed a weak smile and turned toward Yuandau. He led her through the main hallway that passed the throne room, amazed at how empty the palace was. Katara always thought that a royal palace would be full of guards, servants, workers advisors of every kind, but Yandau and the other sages seemed to be the only people present. The palace seemed eerie, still silent. Tall almost endless rows of red and black columns reached toward a ceiling of gold and black, amplifying the loneliness and fear that generations of firelords had tried to impose. Katara hugged herself, rubbing her arms with her hands. She wished Aang were here...Aang

"Yuandau" she heard herself saying, her voice barely audible, even to herself..."Have there been any hawks...Any word on how things went in the earth kingdom?"

"No my lady," Yuandau said, "but you will be the first to know if there are."

Katara felt her heart sink.

At last they came to a set of doors with some intricately carved dragons and fire lilies adorning their wood surface. The sage opened the door to reveal a room truly fit for a princess. Carved furnishings of dark wood were beset with upholsteries of crimson and yellow. Intricate frescoes with scenes of the fire nation and dragons adorned every wall. The window was open to the courtyard where fountains and the pink branches of cherry trees waved in the night wind. A breeze came in and stirred the thin crimson veil that overlaid the four post canopy bed.

The Sage bent some fire onto candles that jutted from elaborate sconces in the room, as the sun had set completely.

The room like the palace was beautiful, but so empty...

"You look beautiful." She heard Aang's voice in her mind, remembering that day they had snuck into the earth king's palace dressed up like high society girls. She closed her eyes again. How empty she felt just then without him, without knowing…

"Please consider the palace your home and let us know if anything is needed" He bowed and she returned the gesture, holding in her grief with her last bit of resolve.

Once the fire sage left, Katara threw herself on the bed and let the tears pour out of her, crying for everything she had been through, but mostly for Aang. It pained her to think how harsh their last words had been toward each other or how she had reacted to him that night at the theater. She cried even more and touched her lips thinking of the few brief kisses they had shared. Each one filed with an amazing amount of fire for as little as their lips had touched. It stirred and excited her in ways that she had never felt. Her heart beat faster just thinking about it, and soon she heard it above the sound of her sobs.

How she wished to have his arms around her, to kiss him, even to see him again... to explain to him that her actions were out of fear, the same fear that filled her now...She cried even harder until she was exhausted and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Chapter 2

Katara awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the open windows. She heard a gentle knock at the door.

Still dressed, Katara went right to the door. She gasped instinctively when she saw Mai standing in the doorway, but then remembered her brother's tales of the Boiling Rock Prison and suppressed her instincts to jump.

"Yuandau said I would find you here," Mai said, rather sheepishly, looking down at the ground "I heard about what you did for Zuko...for all of us really...and I thought maybe we could get to know each other better?" A package of maroon and black silk was in her outstretched hand. "I brought you a peace offering."

Katara smiled and took the bundle "please come in." Mai seated herself on the bed and watched Katara unfold the present, revealing a beautiful soft robe of black and red silk.

"It's a spa robe," Mai told her, "Some of the servants came back late last night...news of Azula's downfall spread pretty quick I guess." Mai fidgeted with her hair "I figured you've been chased by the fire nation for over a year, and I've been in a nasty prison for over a month...at any rate we could both use a spa day while we're waiting for the others."

Katara smiled at her. Some girl time would do her a world of good. "I'd like that very much."

Mai smiled coolly, as was her custom. "Great, get dressed, and come outside when you're ready."

# # # #

The two girls made their way to the royal spa, an even more gorgeous room emblazoned with golden dragons and rubies. Katara never imagined herself in such a splendid place, and there were several servants ready who bowed, eager to serve ladies that were actually sane.

Mai and Katara were placed in the foot spa first. The swirling water and servant's hands soothed their feet while other waiting ladies brought them trays of pastries and fruits and exotic teas.

"Oh Mai, this is wonderful!" Katara breathed, relaxed and temporarily free of her cares. "Mai I'm so happy you showed up. This is just what I needed."

"And deserved," Mai added. "Just wait till the massage tables. I just hope the male servants come back by the time we're ready for that." She smiled coolly at her new friend.

Katara blushed. "I thought you only had eyes for Zuko."

"Just because you're on diet doesn't mean you can't look at the menu. Besides, it's just eye candy," she said playfully, popping a grape in her mouth. "And what about you my friend, anyone in your life? Because there are rumors..."

Katara's blush deepened. "Maybe...what have you heard?"

"I've heard you were with a number of men, including Zuko"

"UGG!" Katara groaned. "Where do people keep getting this from? He's a friend, nothing else…"I even saw a play in which him and I were together!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Yea heard about that play from some of the other prisoners. Apparently I couldn't throw to save my life, Ty Lee was fat, and Azula wasn't nearly crazy enough. Lame." Mai continued. "I figured they were just rumors" Mai said casually, eating another grape. "But that begs the question," she crooned, and leaned towards Katara with obvious curiosity "if not him then who?"

Katara laughed. "Well I'll tell you Mai but I think it would be more fun if you guessed first."

"Hmmm," Mai said, putting her finger against her lip, feigning heavy thought. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say...the Avatar."

Katara swallowed; she felt as though her whole face was red by this time. "How…did you know?"

"Well," Mai began. She was peeling an orange now…"There's a fine line between genius and insanity, and Azula walked that line all the time. Before we ran into the Kyoshi warriors and stole their uniforms, we were on our way to steal you…" Mai's golden eyes focused on her.

"Me?" Katara looked shocked.

Mai shrugged. "Like I said, genius and insanity, Azula was an expert in them both, and she could read people. Kind of like…what's her name? You know, barefoot, blind…."

"Toph?"

"That's right." Mai nodded. "Azula had a hunch. She said that you were the key to the Avatar; that is why things happened as they did in Ba Sing Se…Because he loved you and Azula knew that. I was doubtful at first, but as time went on and I saw how things played out, I came to understand that she was right…It was always about you. What I said this morning when I was talking about what you did for us… it was true in more ways than one."

Katara burst into tears, to think that an enemy of hers could be more in touch with their feelings than she was made her ashamed.

Mai looked down "Sorry about all that by the way…"

"Oh now it's not that, " Katara told her, sobbing, "Not you… I forgive you…it's just Aang. He loved me and I…I just couldn't deal with the thought of losing him so I…" Katara buried her face in her hands.

Mai put a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder, inviting her to continue.

"We went to see that crappy play. Aang became jealous and confronted me about my feelings. I shut him out….told him that I didn't want a relationship at the time. That I was confused, when in reality I was just afraid…"

"And then?"

"And then he kissed me!"

Mai smiled sweetly. "Boys can be so stupid can't they?" she whispered.

Now Katara was laughing and crying all at the same time. Mai handed her her handkerchief. Finally composed, she said "I just don't think he knew what to say. At any rate, I wasn't much better. First I lied to him, then I yelled at him and ran into the theater…."

Mai sighed. "Poor guy."

"I know" Katara said, sinking back into the spa chair. She suddenly felt two inches tall. "So what do I do now?"

Mai returned her attention to her breakfast. "Well," she said, cutting into a fruit tart, "Boys have fragile egos….he won't make the first move again. If you want more from him than friendship, you will have to do it."

"But what?"

Mai shrugged. "Well you could haul off and kiss him like he did you, or you could just try talking to him."

"That's if everything went all right in the earth kingdom…" Katara felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She laid her head back against the chair to stare up at the ceiling. "Wow," she said, suddenly distracted from her thoughts by the blue and white sky that winked at her above the burned and ragged edges of the spa's roof.

"Yup," Mai said, staring at the same gaping hole in the roof, "Agni Kais can be murder on buildings."

Suddenly they heard fast approaching footsteps. "Lady Mai, Lady Katara," It was Yuandau. He bowed, a scroll in his hands. "We have just received a hawk from the earth kingdom."

Katara's heart fluttered. She reached over for Mai's hand and instinctively squeezed it; Mai squeezed back with her right hand and took the scroll with the other. The two girls looked at each other.

"Do you want to read it?" Mai offered.

"No," Katara said, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I…I can't bear to. Please Mai, would you read it to me?"

The older girl acquiesced. Katara let her other hand go so that Mai could unfurl the scroll. Her eyes skimmed the first few lines.

"Well?" Katara said impatiently.

"Fire Lord Ozai has fallen."

"And?"

Mai frowned. "Weird. Now the person who wrote this is whining about losing a boomerang and a sword…"

Katara groaned "What about Aang?"

Mai didn't say anything for a moment as her eyes darted across the parchment. Then a smile came to her lips. "Everyone's OK. He says that Aang is helping Master Pacchu to put out the fires in the earth kingdom, but once this is done Team Avatar will start their journey back here. They estimate leaving by the time we receive this letter." Mai raised an eyebrow. "Team Avatar?"

"Let's just say my brother definitely wrote that letter." Then Katara broke into sobs of relief. The two girls held hands again.

"So glad that's over," said Mai, "Now if only those male servants would show up!"

Once again Mai had Katara laughing through her tears, and Katara felt a wave of admiration for the girl overwhelm her. Her presence was soothing, in contrast to Zucko, who meant well but was easily angered. She could see why the two of them would be so good together. Mai was well suited for tempering him, just as she tempered Katara that moment with her wry humor and nonchalance.

The two girls enjoyed the rest of the spa day. They received every treatment imaginable from nail care to facials to what Mai referred to as a royal hair coming and haircut. At long last some male servants did return and the girls received massages too, breaking for lunch in between. Mai dressed Katara in an elegant off the shoulder black and crimson dress of Azula's while her clothes were laundered.

When Katara said something about it being weird, Mai retorted: "Don't let it be; It looks better on you anyway."

Towards the end of the day Mai and Katara went for a walk along the palace courtyard and then out onto the Agni Kai field, where the damage from last night's battle was even more evident. The servants brought out a table and chairs and a sumptuous feast of sea slugs and karachi spiced souffle. They sat together and watched the sunset over the charred rooftops and scorched pillars surrounding the Agni Kai field, their eyes fixed on the horizon, each looking for the war balloon that would herald the return of those anticipated.

At long last they spotted a gray form among the last rays of sunlight. "Look," Mai pointed to the horizon.

As the form drew close they could see it was a giant airship, akin to the kind that invaded the earth kingdom. The fire sages were lighting torches around the Agni Kai field and when the form descended behind the pagoda opposite them Mai grabbed Katara's hand.

The two girls ran through the pagoda and onto an open field. The fire sages were lighting torches below them, beckoning the form to land. When it finally did and the door to the cabin creaked open Katara felt as though her heart would burst. Her brother and Suki emerged first, and Katara thought she detected a limp from Sokka. Toph was close behind them, leading a dirty man in chains that Katara could only assume to be Ozai. Aang emerged last.

His pants were tattered and his bare chest was covered in a thin film of dirt. He looked as though he had aged three years since she last saw him.

She felt Mai lean into her ear "Go get him," she whispered.

Without a word she ran straight past her brother and friends and threw her arms around Aang. She almost knocked him over with all the force that was behind her.

"Oh don't mind me, I don't have a broken leg or anything!" she heard her brother chide. She saw him limping out of the corner of her eye, his arm around Sukki. Toph was smiling at Katara knowingly.

Aang returned the embrace with twice the passion she showed him. They held each other for a moment, letting the night air swirl around them, and then suddenly Katara heard him gasp in pain and felt him shudder against her.

She pulled away, "Are you all right?"

"You hit a sore spot on my back." He turned to reveal a large weeping burn just to the left of his scar. "A lucky shot from Ozai…when I pinned him he…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Katara said crossly, and she took his hand.

He just smiled at her.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him to the balcony beside the spa, an area she had explored with Mai earlier. It was secluded, and water was easily accessible here. Several torches were now blazing, bathing the balcony in a serene and golden light. She seated him on a bench with his back to her and started to work away at the burn. It would take some time to heal this, especially since it had occurred nearly 24 hours ago. After she had taken off the surface infection, she started to work away at the healthy meat of the wound. At length she asked "How does that feel?"

"Katara I'm in love with you; it always feels good when you touch me."

Katara dropped the water she was bending.

Aang heard it splash against the earth. For a moment the two of them were silent. Katara knew this beforehand of course. It wasn't the information in and of itself that startled her, just his forthrightness that did, especially after Mai figured he "wouldn't make another move."

Now it was her chance to respond. "Aang," she began...

He stood and turned to face her. His gray eyes flashed, and he surprised her again by speaking. "Look, I know the last time we talked about being together you weren't ready. I didn't respect that, and I'm sorry. But please let me just say this and then I promise, I swear to you this will be the last of it."

Katara nodded slowly.

"I never could have done any of this without you…mastering the elements, facing Ozai, you were my inspiration, my courage, my everything. Every time I was afraid, unsure of myself, or doubtful, all I had to do was look at you or imagine you, and all my insecurities melted away…so for what it's worth, thank you." He took a step toward her. "It's always been worth loving you, even if I could only love you from a distance."

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes. Her lips parted, but for some reason she couldn't speak. All she could do was watch him as he paused to regard her.

The torchlight danced across Aang's muscles. His eyes softened, but there was a sadness in them also as he bored into hers, searching her. "You look so beautiful… All I want to do is bend you over and kiss you…show you how good we could be together… how wonderful I think you are…." He voice trailed off and Katara could tell he wanted to say more, but was stopping himself for some reason, as if afraid he had said too much. He clenched his fists and looked down at the ground. "I…I better go. The others will need help getting Ozai to the prison." He turned and threw her a smile over his shoulder. "My heart is at your feet should you ever decide to pick it up."

He turned and walked away without another word.


End file.
